The Secret Life
by Ironfoot
Summary: Roy awakens to a large noise inside the castle and investigates. Written in February 2007.


_I've re-discovered a treasure trove of old discarded Mario fics, finished and unfinished. Some of these I think should see the light of day even if none of these will be updated again, this one included. This was last written on February 26, 2007, before the The Perfect World was published. _

* * *

Roy suddenly bolted awake. He heard a loud rumbling noise throughout the castle, but didn't know where it was coming from. It rumbled through the floors and walls, continuously but not violently. He thought about the thwomps, but realized that the rumbling was too continuous and stable to be them. Scratching his head, he sat up in his bed.

"Lemmy's games arn' dis loud." he thought. "Larry's music ain't even dis loud."

Getting out of bed, he tiredly walked over to his window and looked across the castle. Almost immediately, he saw a flashing blue light on the top of one of the towers. "Damnit Luddy, whatareya tryin to do?" Grumbling, Roy marched out of his room and into the castle corridors. On his way, Roy came across guards marching in the hallway. They immediately stood attention when they saw him.

"What's goin on ere'?" asked Roy.

"Everything is perfectly normal, Master Roy. The castle is in tip top shape and-"

"WHAT'S LUDWIG DOIN"?

The guards jumped back and shook at their knees. "e-e-everything is f-f-fine-"

Roy breathed in deep and let loose his fiery breath all over the guard, which quickly burned into smithereens.

"Idiots." And with that, Roy stormed off to Ludwig's tower again. He knew that something was up as the Koopa Troop usually wasn't THIS stupid. How could they not feel the rumble beneath their feet? As Roy pressed onward, he noticed the rumbling increasing under him and soon the whole castle seemed to be shaking.

When Roy arrived at the stairs to Ludwig's tower, he was surprised to find 4 Koopatrol's guarding the stairwell.

"I'm sorry Master Roy, but Prince Ludwig has ordered no one else to enter his chamber."

Unfortunately for the speaking Koopatrol however, Roy's shadow grew much bigger around him amidst the cracking of knuckles. "WUT?" bellowed Roy, tilting his head towards him as if deaf. The Koopatrol looked very nervous and hesitant. "I..I..-" he stammered, but Roy thrust his hand inside the Koopatrol's helmet, grabbed his neck and threw him over his shell. "Anyone else?" Roy questioned which generated many shaking heads. Seeing their agreement, Roy marched upstairs.

However, as he got closer he began to hear voices from the top.

"Get me out!"

"How do I stop the sequence?"

"It's beyond the emergency shutdown range!"

Hearing this, he began to walk faster, although he wasn't the best at stairs.

"You need to pull the lever upwards, then proceed to pull it towards you."

A loud clang followed by an ongoing electric current could be heard. "Dam it Ludwig, its stuck!"

"Destination Acquired. T minus 10 seconds to launch." The voice sounded like a computer.

"Not enough time! Set it to the Sixth!"

"If I can reach it! The current wont let me go!"

Roy hurried as fast as his big body could. He counted 10 more steps to go.

5..

"I got it! Aruna Palace!"

4..

"Excellent. At the very least-"

3..

"Wait, I'm going to die out here!"

Roy, finally reaching the top of the stairs, ran to the large wooden door as fast as he could.

"Grab that metallic orb next to the data log. Hold it and it will generate a field strong enough for you to survive."

2..

There was the sound similar to a light saber being drawn.

Grabbing the handle, Roy pushed on the heavy door as fast as he could.

1...

"Considering my situation, it is actually better for you to come along."

Roy managed to open the door to see quite possibly one of the strangest displays in his life. He saw Ludwig in the center of a spinning blue whirlwind, with his younger brother Iggy stuck to the thing with a blue shield around him, blocking the electrical current. Both stared at Roy with wide eyes.

"KTS-01 launched."

The whole scene then suddenly intensified into a bright light, and then disappeared with a loud "crack," leaving a very stunned Roy surrounded by darkness.


End file.
